Grundy County, Iowa
Grundy County is a county located in the U.S. state of Iowa. As of the 2010 census, the population was 12,453. The county seat is Grundy Center. The county is named for Felix Grundy, former U.S. Attorney General. Grundy County is included in the Waterloo-Cedar Falls, IA Metropolitan Statistical Area. History Grundy County was formed on January 15, 1851, and became self-governing in 1856. It was named after Felix Grundy of Tennessee, a statesman, Senator, member of the House of Representatives and Attorney General under President James K. Polk. The first courthouse was built in 1861. The wooden, two-story building contained a courtroom, but was used for other purposes, including housing the office of the sheriff, county treasurer, the judge, as well as a chamber for the jury. The cornerstone for a second courthouse was laid on November 11, 1891.http://www.grundycounty.org/features/history.asp Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.01%) is water. Major highways * U.S. Highway 20 * Iowa Highway 14 * Iowa Highway 57 * Iowa Highway 175 Adjacent counties *Butler County (north) *Black Hawk County (east) *Tama County (southeast) *Marshall County (southwest) *Hardin County (west) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} 2010 census The 2010 census recorded a population of 12,453 in the county, with a population density of . There were 5,530 housing units, of which 5,131 were occupied. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 12,369 people, 4,984 households, and 3,583 families residing in the county. The population density was 25 people per square mile (10/km²). There were 5,304 housing units at an average density of 11 per square mile (4/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 98.97% White, 0.08% Black or African American, 0.02% Native American, 0.29% Asian, 0.15% from other races, and 0.48% from two or more races. 0.58% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 4,984 households out of which 30.70% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 63.80% were married couples living together, 5.50% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.10% were non-families. 25.50% of all households were made up of individuals and 14.20% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.45 and the average family size was 2.94. In the county the population was spread out with 25.20% under the age of 18, 6.30% from 18 to 24, 25.10% from 25 to 44, 24.10% from 45 to 64, and 19.30% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 41 years. For every 100 females there were 95.70 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 92.10 males. The median income for a household in the county was $39,396, and the median income for a family was $46,627. Males had a median income of $32,006 versus $22,003 for females. The per capita income for the county was $19,142. About 3.30% of families and 4.60% of the population were below the poverty line, including 4.60% of those under age 18 and 5.70% of those age 65 or over. Communities *Beaman *Conrad *Dike *Grundy Center *Holland *Morrison *Reinbeck *Stout *Wellsburg Townships *Beaver Township *Black Hawk Township *Clay Township *Colfax Township *Fairfield Township *Felix Township *German Township *Grant Township *Lincoln Township *Melrose Township *Palermo Township *Pleasant Valley Township *Shiloh Township *Washington Township Population ranking The population ranking of the following table is based on the 2010 census of Grundy County.http://www.census.gov/2010census/ † county seat See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Grundy County, Iowa References External links *Grundy County, Iowa Official website Category:Grundy County, Iowa Category:1851 establishments in Iowa Category:Waterloo – Cedar Falls metropolitan area Category:Settlements established in 1851